Skin表象
by Alex Wentesco
Summary: Superheroes are playing the Werewolf game.


"十八位先生们女士们你们好，欢迎来到Marvel Kill现场。" 萨迪厄斯·E.罗斯的声音在音响系统里响起的时候，托尼·斯塔克几乎抑制不住的绷紧了神经，手指紧紧地抓住了桌子上的钢铁侠面部护甲的边缘。在贾维斯回到他身边之前，这位头发花白的国务卿和索科威亚协议就已经是他的梦魇了，还有后来的内战——即使复仇者已经重新集结。他抿住嘴唇等着这个老狐狸的接下来的话。 "狼人杀游戏分为好人阵营和狼人阵营。好人阵营又分为普通村民和神民。本轮游戏共六张狼人牌，八张普通村民牌和六张神民牌。狼人每天夜里可以共同杀死一位玩家，白天可以选择自爆，直接进入天黑。狼人中含有一对狼兄弟。狼兄弟互相知道身份，狼兄存活状态下狼弟不觉醒，狼兄死去后狼弟黑化觉醒，加入狼人阵营；若狼弟先死去，则狼兄暴走在狼人杀人后独自醒来再杀一人。在觉醒前，狼弟被预言家验到将会是好人身份。普通村民没有功能，但是可在白天与所有玩家一起行使投票权。神民包括预言家、女巫、猎人、丘比特、骑士、乌鸦和吹笛者。除此之外，还有一张盗贼牌。在发完身份牌后留下两张牌背面朝上放在桌子上备用。盗贼在第一晚醒来并查看两张卡的内容，就可以选择其中一张身份牌，然后在之后的游戏中扮演该身份，如果其中有一张狼牌则必须成为狼人。" 这游戏的规则多得跟美国宪法有一拼。他不耐烦地哼了一声，心不在焉的玩着手里的面具，眼神在与他隔了一个队长的贾维斯脸上游走。他恨罗斯，那个老头居然胆敢把他和他的贾维斯分开，中间碍事地放了一个老冰棍，而另一个老冰棍则在他另一边。他怀疑这个座位安排是要搞事情。 "预言家可以每晚侦测一人身份，是平民阵营的领袖。女巫有一瓶毒药和一瓶解药，毒药杀人，解药可以救一个被狼人杀死的人，女巫每晚只能使用一瓶药，且在解药使用后无法知晓被害玩家信息；女巫不能自救。守卫每晚可以守护一个人，被守护的玩家不会因狼人的杀害而死去；守卫连续两晚不得守护同一人。猎人死去的时候可以开枪复仇杀死一个人；在被女巫毒死的情况下，猎人无法发动技能。丘比特在第一晚指定任意两名玩家成为情侣，情侣中一个死去另一个也将随之殉情，且情侣不能投票给彼此；若两名玩家均属于好人阵营，则情侣立场为好人阵营；若情侣中有一狼，则形成第三方阵营，情侣目标为杀光场上所有人，丘比特要帮助情侣且也算作第三方阵营。" 会议桌旁有了小小的骚动，但是罗斯对着手上拿的卡片，冷静地继续宣读： "吹笛者每晚可以迷惑两个村民（不能迷惑自己）。吹笛者闭眼之后，所有被迷惑的玩家睁开眼睛相互确认，如果除吹笛者以外的所有玩家都被迷惑了，那么吹笛者赢得了胜利；若吹笛者是情侣中的一方，则算作普通村民。乌鸦每天晚上都会诽谤一个人，那个被诽谤的人会在投票时多出原本没有的一票来；乌鸦不能连续两个晚上诽谤同一个人。骑士可以在白天投票前翻开自己的身份牌并指定一个玩家，若是狼人，则此玩家立刻死亡，然后直接进入黑夜，若不是，则骑士以死谢罪，投票继续；这个技能只能发动一次。" "任何精神类超能力都不被允许使用。本局游戏即将开始，请各位看牌。" 托尼挪开自己的面具，掀开在桌面上倒扣着的身份牌的一角。橙红色的背景色令他眉心一跳，他抬起头，看到坐在他正对面的万磁王笑得令人心惊胆战。他右边的队长快把手里崭新的身份牌揉烂了，左边的冬兵已经看完了牌，仍然保持着一脸的冷淡。贾维斯正拿起MK的面具，平静得仿佛根本就不知道自己的身份。在稍远一点的位置上，奥创干脆笑出了声。 "天黑请闭眼。" 他把自己的面具扣在自己脸上，一瞬间罗斯的声音听起来模糊而遥远。 "盗贼请睁眼。" "盗贼请选择身份。" "盗贼请闭眼。" "丘比特请睁眼。" "丘比特请射箭。" "丘比特请闭眼。" "情侣请睁眼。" 有人碰了下他的肩膀，他从面具里抬起头，看到一双冰封般的浅蓝色眼睛——算你这个丘比特识相。托尼情不自禁的勾起了嘴角，一手攥成空拳另一手伸出食指插入空隙中。 托尼·斯塔克——女巫。 对方微微偏了偏头，举起左手，白皙修长的手指在耳侧屈起。 贾维斯——狼。 人狼恋。 哈。该死。

"预言家请睁眼。" "预言家请验人。这个是好人，这个是坏人，你验到的是这个。" "预言家请闭眼。" "狼兄弟请睁眼互相确认身份，狼弟请闭眼。" "狼人请睁眼。" "狼人请杀人。" 托尼觉得自己的呼吸加快了，似乎有很多人都脱下了面具在互相快速的打着手势。但是实际上他只听到了身边两个老冰棍并不平稳的呼吸声。 "狼人请闭眼。" "女巫请睁眼。" 他移开面具抬起头，国务卿正高高在上的俯视着他，举起的右手向下比出一个三："昨天晚上他死了，你要救吗？" 他看着隐藏在面具后的X教授，迟疑了一下还是摇了摇头。 "你有一瓶毒药，你要用吗？" 仍然摇头。 "女巫请闭眼。" "吹笛者请睁眼。" "吹笛者请吹笛。" "吹笛者请闭眼。" "被迷惑的人请睁眼。" 他的肩膀再次被碰了一下。他睁开眼睛，搜索了好久才发现另一个被迷惑的可怜虫是X战警的队长。对方的眼睛藏在红石英镜片后看不真切，嘴角紧紧抿着。 "所有人请睁眼。天亮了。" 有人打开了会议室里的灯。适应了黑暗，托尼几乎有些睁不开眼睛。他把面具扣在桌子上，等着罗斯的进一步指示。 "参与警长竞选的玩家请举手，从15号玩家开始发言。" 所有人的目光集中到X战警小队长的身上，青年看起来毫不在乎自己第一个发言。他就着别在衣领上的麦克风清晰地说： "我是预言家，"他稍稍停顿一下环视一圈，"昨天晚上我查到17号是一只狼。我今天晚上先查4号身份，后天晚上查11。过。" 会议桌边唯一一个真正意义上彻头彻尾的机器人显得极度不快，金属的手臂在胸前抱起。而被宣布为狼人的哈利·奥斯本则没有太大的反应： "17号发言。在我认清自己是个好人身份的情况下，15号这样的发言要么是诈我身份要么是狼。如果你退水，我认你好人身份。如果你不退水，我今天的票就投给你了，萨默斯队长。"奥斯本集团总裁斜倚在真皮座位上，用钢笔抵着下巴，脸上挂着一丝敷衍的笑意，"我嘛，我现在比较好奇盗贼埋掉了什么，会不会真的预言家被埋掉了，盗贼是只狼，这样的话狼起跳预言家是没法被拍下去的？过——" "退水。"斯科特答得倒也轻快，不甘示弱地朝哈利露出一个微笑，绿眼睛总裁哼了一声："我也退出竞选，把警徽留给真的预言家。" "前面的萨默斯队长起跳预言家报出奥斯本先生的查杀后退水，奥斯本先生不接查杀而且也退水了，那么我暂时认为您二位属于好人阵营。我是预言家，为了防止狼自爆我先说我的验人顺序，参与竞选的人里我先顺验02号奥丁森先生，不参加竞选的人中我会验12号罗曼诺夫小姐的身份。昨天晚上我验到一只狼——05号，奥创。请选我当警长，我需要警徽来留下警徽流。今天请所有人都投票驱逐奥创，作为预言家我要做一个预言家该做的事。其他人请不要再说自己是预言家，否则我只好认为您是狼了。过。" 幻视一板一眼的英式英语停住了。这么久以来，托尼·斯塔克终于学会了如何区分这位宝石持有者和他的人工智能管家的声音。幻视的声音自然而低沉，而贾维斯的声音显得更冷硬，带着更多金属和代码的印记。 "吾乃一强神，不清大局者可我为警长。过。" 喜剧演员你再不好好说话我就支持小麋鹿打你了。托尼这么想着轻哼一声，目光落在最后一个参与竞选的——奥创身上。 "你们相信了一个错误的人，人类们，我才是预言家。洛基·劳菲森是我昨晚的金水，幻视你查杀我你必是狼，我没什么好和你废话的，你现在最好给我退水。今天晚上验贾维斯身份。过。" "警上发言结束。01号、02号、05号玩家仍在警上，请没有参加竞选的玩家投票。" 托尼毫不犹豫地朝空中比出了一的手势，他的余光瞥到几乎所有人都投票给了幻视。 "06号、10号、16号投给02号，其余玩家投给01号。01号幻视当选警长，拥有1.5票归票权。" "昨晚平安夜，请警长决定发言顺序。" 平安夜？昨天他并没有用解药。那么13号查尔斯·泽维尔——长老。 在圆桌的另一侧，紫红色皮肤的人造人毫不犹豫的伸手比了一下："左。" "请从02号索尔·奥丁森先生开始发言。" "吾乃强神，认同宝石之子之先知身份，机械之人本轮出局。吾身份可被自身证明，不信者以票以刀均可相验。过。" 雷神身边的凤凰宿主把几绺红发从眼前撩开，神盾局最畏惧的女性之一琴·格雷抬起了头。 "03号发言。先说一下警上发生的事，警上斯科特诈奥斯本先生的身份后不再参与竞选了了，我暂时愿意相信斯科特是个好人，因为根据我的经验斯科特如果是狼，他是绝对不会让步的。然后01号和05号都说自己是预言家，01号验人逻辑我觉得没问题，05号警徽流只流了一个07号，所以我认为05号不是预言家。我希望投票给雷神的说一说自己的想法，我觉得这两个预言家没那么难以分辨到投不出来票的地步。我就先说这些，过。" "强神？只有我认为02号这个蠢货从头到尾没说几句有用的话很有可能是只狼吗？" 绿眼睛邪神傲慢地抬起了下巴看着他的哥哥，毫不掩饰自己的讥笑。 "你作为一个神——你暗示自己是猎人或是长老——而不是预言家，你要警徽你却不能验人，你这样的行为要么是因为你的智商都贡献给鸡腿了，要么就是你是狼，你不希望真的预言家拿到警徽所以你要一些摇摆不定的人把票投给你。我也和格雷小姐一样好奇那些把票投给索尔的人心里在想什么，我希望你们可以给我一个我认同的理由，否则我就要把你们都视作狼人了。过。" 虽然奥创作为一个机器人看不出什么表情或是生理反应，但是他攥紧的拳头将他的愤怒表露无遗："那么看来你们是不相信我这个真预言家了？"他抬高声音，"劳菲森你是我的金水却站边幻视，你是想说你自己是狼吗？幻视的团队很庞大，但我不改自己的警徽流，我还是会验贾维斯，然后验16号鹰眼。我要撕警徽，幻视必须死，他就是狼。过。" 猩红女巫似乎有点不安地瞄了一眼奥创，开口说话的声音不似琴那样冷静自若："我只是个看不清局势的村民，我觉得奥创有可能是真的预言家，他警徽流只流了一个人可能是习惯问题，我只是个村民，我不可能跟他针锋相对。所以我选择中立，这是我投票给雷神的原因。过。" "07号贾维斯发言。" 托尼立刻抬起头，贾维斯悦耳的牛津腔传进他的耳朵里再次激起了他加速的心跳。他的管家、他的恋人、他的情侣总能调动他全部的注意力。贾维斯双手十指交叉扣在一起，浅蓝色的人造瞳仁看不出情绪的起伏。 "马克西莫夫小姐很急于把自己撇清啊，以至于都忘记了谈其他人的发言，那我是不是可以认为您也有可能——很有可能是只狼？今天我会先和幻视一起投票驱逐奥创，如果奥丁森先生是狼人的话那么明天我们驱逐奥丁森先生，女巫可以考虑毒死马克西莫夫小姐。我认为奥丁森先生应该不会是猎人或者长老，场上有六只狼而且还不清楚情侣究竟是不是人狼恋的情况下神并没有优势，应该不会这样着急亮明自己的身份。所以，奥丁森先生有可能是混淆狼人视听的村民，但是通过他在警长竞选环节的抢警徽的行为来判断，更有可能是只狼。劳菲森先生说得没错，非预言家的神在预言家还在的情况下强行要警徽不是好人的行为。格雷小姐发言靠前，但是发言内容也不算特别空洞，我认为她属于好人阵营。至于劳菲森先生，我认为这很有可能是奥创作为狼人给投票的外置位发金水来拉票的行为，所以劳菲森先生有很大概率是好人身份。过。" "我的身份是村民，没有更多的信息了。我认为不能轻易断言索尔是狼，也许他是想要诈出没有参加竞选的狼呢？不过我也比较怀疑旺达的身份，我希望你下一轮可以说得更好一点。贾维斯的发言逻辑我认可。我会跟幻视投票，过。" 美国队长正气凛然的样子让托尼差点笑出声来，他憋笑憋得两腮都有点酸了。平复了一下呼吸，托尼清清嗓子拖长了腔调： "09号发言很重要，09号才是真正的预言家，昨天晚上我把罗斯国务卿查杀了，"他朝白发苍苍的国务卿露出一个假惺惺的笑，"今天我们把上帝投票出去我们就赢了，我都不用留警徽流——托尼·斯塔克永远是对的，这是我们的黄金守则，伙计们！09号真预言家归票上帝，过！" 会议室里响起一片笑声，凝固的空气第一次被打破了。托尼左边的巴基好容易才止住了笑声： "不如我们先把这个查杀上帝的托尼投票出去吧，这肯定不是个预言家，他比奥创还假呢！"巴基半真半假地建议道，严肃起来，"这里也是个民，会跟警长的票，并且希望警长能查一下托尼的身份。过。" "老子是平民，"金刚狼清了清喉咙粗鲁地宣判道，浅色的眼睛里蛰伏着危险的金属色阴影，"在老子眼里你们身份都不做好，老子现在认了三狼，02、05、06挨个推出局我认为没什么问题，琴和07的发言我认好人身份，08和10严重划水有狼人或者第三方的可能，但是老子没被吹笛者迷惑所以拿不准。09发言这是放屁，下一轮给老子好好说人话，否则如果你是好人身份被狼人扛推了那么老子没意见，这是你自找的。老子帮你们排了三个狼坑了，警长自选改不改警徽流，预计后置位14到17有一到两狼，随手丢个水包给16听他发言再考虑。今天票挂05，过了。" "这里拿到了一张不怕狼人的神牌，所以我很好奇索尔究竟是什么角色。既然幻视查杀奥创，奥创说自己是预言家底气又不那么充足，那我觉得这一轮驱逐奥创还是没什么争议的。如果索尔属于好人阵营，那么明天旺达可以出局了。我觉得竞选环节17号小奥斯本像是个弱神，我想听他的发言。女巫藏好，毒药慎用。" 黑寡妇左手托腮，右手在身份牌的背面画圈，她似笑非笑地看了一眼罗根又望了一眼左边的X教授："请吧，教授，为我们读懂人心。过。" 查尔斯·泽维尔在轮椅上坐直了身体，红润的嘴唇露出一个一如既往的温柔笑容："很感激12号罗曼诺夫女士对我的信任，可惜我并不准备使用自己的能力。我只能从我自己理解的逻辑来反推各位的身份。前面找狼找得差不多了，但是令我吃惊的是竟然没人想说一说昨天晚上的平安夜信息。平安夜有三种可能，第一种，女巫使用解药救了人，第二种，狼人杀了长老，女巫没有用药，第三种，狼人杀了长老，女巫浪费了自己的解药。我衷心希望这不是第三种情况。我就是长老。现在幻视和奥创自称预言家，罗曼诺夫女士和奥丁森先生之间必定有一个人不是神。和你们的推断一样，我认为奥丁森先生的身份更有可能不是猎人而是平民甚至是狼。现在场上的丘比特、女巫和骑士应该还在暗处，请你们务必藏好。人狼恋的问题我们可以留到明天再来讨论，如果出现人狼恋我相信狼人会出卖这对可怜的鸳鸯的。我支持驱逐奥创，过。" "呃……我该说点什么？"彼得求助似的睁大了棕色眼睛，先是看了看他的男友哈利，发现哈利没有丝毫理睬他的意思之后想要转向托尼的目光被贾维斯毫不留情的逼退了，他沮丧的叹了口气，"我第一次玩这个游戏我也不太清楚，批判性思维向来不是我的长项不然我也不会和哈利闹到那种地步，能说的我觉得前面也都说了，我认为教授的身份女巫自己心里会有数的。我会和幻视投票保持一致。过。" 斯科特正了正自己的领带，所有人的目光都集中在他身上："我就是女巫。" 此语一出四座皆惊，刚刚前面的X教授以及黑寡妇还在嘱咐女巫藏好，斯科特就跳出来了，着实令人咂舌。 "这是屠边局，狼人一般都会选择屠神，因为神的发言信息量比较大容易辨识。但是我是女巫，我要尽自己的责任，昨天晚上教授死了，我没有救。场上一共有六只狼，第一夜被杀的又不是我，我当然不会使用解药。我认为我的逻辑很清晰。不相信我的，认为我是狼的，尽管投票给我，今天晚上我从投票给我的人之间选一个毒死，为民除害——一定会有狼巴不得驱逐我这个女巫出局。我今天投票给奥创。过。" "那你这个女巫第二夜就用毒药，你不觉得你在胡说八道吗？哇哦，别动气小队长，我可不是你男友那样吃一记镭射还能安然存活的。我不认你这个女巫，自然会有真女巫来处理你。再说你男友这一莫名的踩我我可承受不住，我就是个闭眼玩家，普普通通一张村民牌，你怀疑我而不是万磁王是不是因为你怕他？那我也效仿你怀疑一下万磁王好了。过。" 鹰眼挥了挥手表示自己说完了，然后惴惴不安地觑了一眼万磁王的脸色又低下头检查了一下自己身上有没有携带金属制品。哈利·奥斯本发出一声幽灵般的轻嗤："15号在警长竞选的时候徐诈我的身份，现在又说自己是女巫，还威胁要开毒，在我看来你不是在做一个好女巫该做的事情。所以，我不认为你是女巫。但是我现在也不敢说你就是狼。我觉得预言家可以去查一下斯塔克先生的身份，他这一轮的发言没有任何有用的信息，何况如果斯塔克先生是好人，斯塔克先生的逻辑分析能力是可以带队的。现在没有人谈被迷惑的问题？"他故作吃惊地挑起了眉毛，"那么盗贼是埋掉了吹笛者？至少昨晚我还没被迷惑。好吧，在我认同的预言家查到了狼人的情况下，我支持驱逐奥创。过。" "村民身份，16号的怀疑我不接受。"埃里克·兰谢尔脸色阴沉的先回敬克林特的话，后者扮了个鬼脸，"17号的发言听起来有点像丘比特，斯科特绝对不是女巫，相信查尔斯的身份。过。" "01号警长发言。警徽流改为先02号奥丁森先生再是09号斯塔克先生。07号贾维斯、12号罗曼诺夫小姐、13号泽维尔教授和17号奥斯本先生我认为他们属于好人阵营。怀疑18号兰谢尔先生的身份，过。" "所有玩家发言完毕，请警长归票。" "警长归票05号奥创。"幻视毫不犹豫的答道。 "警长归票05号，请所有玩家开始投票。除05号奥创投给01号幻视外，所有玩家投给05号，05号奥创出局，请留遗言。" 奥创霍然从座位上站起来，如果他有血管的话那么他现在额头上的青筋已经爆出来了；他似乎有好一段时间说不出话来： "幻视，这具身体本不该属于你，这个警徽也不是你的。我是真的预言家，人类们你们是不是智力都有障碍选一只狼做警长？我验到了一个金水而他查杀了我，所以我一定就是狼？我不懂你们人类在想什么，想让狼赢？今天我们输了，我拒绝承担任何责任，人类们。" "遗言结束，游戏继续。天黑请闭眼。" "预言家请睁眼。" "预言家请验人。这个是好人，这个是坏人，你验到的是这个。" "预言家请闭眼。" "狼人请睁眼。" "狼人请杀人。" 这一次等待的时间更长。托尼试图根据自己的心跳来数过去的时间长度，但是他发现他总是会数乱。这一次他们会杀谁，他们怀疑贾维斯了吗？ "狼人请闭眼。" "女巫请睁眼。" "昨天晚上他死了，你要救吗？" 托尼的瞳孔猛然缩紧。他盯着国务卿捏在一起的三根手指飞快地思索贾维斯为什么选择自杀，但是在他思索出来之前他向上举起了大拇指重新扣上了面具。 贾维斯自杀去试探女巫是不是还有解药，而这个铤而走险的举动足以打消狼人对贾维斯是不是情侣中的一员的怀疑。贾维斯看起来并不在意他自己的死活，所以会被理所当然的认为他不是链子的一端。 "你有一瓶毒药，你要用吗？" "女巫请闭眼。" "吹笛者请睁眼。" "吹笛者请吹笛。" "吹笛者请闭眼。" "被迷惑的人请睁眼。" 除了托尼和斯科特，这一次睁开眼睛的是幻视和彼得。托尼情不自禁的做了个吞咽的动作，他希望事情最好别是他猜测的那样。 "天亮了，昨天晚上平安夜，请警长选择发言——" "爆。" 雷神毫不犹豫的打断了罗斯的话，把手中的面具扣在桌子上离开了座位。索尔·奥丁森朝他弟弟弯了一下嘴角，将红色披风扯过头顶： "02号指刀04号洛基·劳菲森。" "02号玩家自爆，游戏继续，天黑请闭眼。" "预言家请睁眼。" "预言家请验人。这个是好人，这个是坏人，你验到的是这个。" "预言家请闭眼。" "狼人请睁眼。" "狼人请杀人。" 这一次等待的时间更长。托尼试图根据自己的心跳来数过去的时间长度，但是他发现他总是会数乱。这一次他们会杀谁，他们怀疑贾维斯了吗？ "狼人请闭眼。" "女巫请睁眼。" "昨天晚上他死了，你要救吗？" 罗斯这样说着，但是却没有比划出任何手势。托尼摇了摇头，在他再次发问之前重新闭上了眼睛。 "你有一瓶毒药，你要用吗？" "女巫请闭眼。" "吹笛者请睁眼。" "吹笛者请吹笛。" "吹笛者请闭眼。" "被迷惑的人请睁眼。" 托尼飞快地确认了新睁开眼的两个人——贾维斯和金刚狼。他重新拿起了面具。 他知道吹笛者是谁了。 "天亮了，昨天晚上死亡的是11号玩家詹姆斯·罗根·豪莱特，没有遗言。游戏继续，请警长选择发言顺序。" "死者左侧。" "从12号娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫开始发言。" 娜塔莎冷静的把红色长发撩到耳后，眼睛毫不畏惧地直视幻视："那么看来警长昨天晚上查到托尼是个好人了？虽然我是不怕死的神，但是我在夜里也是闭眼玩家，吹笛者没有迷惑我——这就是我知道的全部。索尔走的时候说要杀洛基，但是死去的却是11号，为什么？女巫的解药用完了，长老那条命也用完了，狼昨天晚上没有杀洛基。所以我不排除索尔是在帮洛基做好身份疯可能，奥创验到洛基是个好人，这本就有可能是奥创和洛基都是狼。如果洛基拿不出来令人信服的证据和说法，我会考虑投票给你甚至开枪。过。" "斯科特是不是女巫的问题我不想谈，我是一个已经丢掉一条命的长老，没有别的功能了，女巫的问题另一个女巫心里应该会有数。"查尔斯微笑着眨了眨自己蔚蓝的眼睛，"谢谢你无条件的信任，埃里克。狼人始终没有杀死戴警徽的预言家，这是我另一个想不通的点。我希望警长这一次可以多说一点，我在考虑撕警徽。过。" 彼得挠了挠乱糟糟的棕色短发，显得完全不知所措："呃……为什么要撕警徽？我没觉得有什么不对啊。好吧我现在完全乱套了，我想等哈利帮我分析一下，天啊这个游戏……我被吹笛者迷惑了，斯塔克先生和幻视也是……我不知道该怎么说了，过。" "15号发言。我就是女巫。前天晚上死去的是17号奥斯本先生——我救了他，因为我觉得奥斯本先生像是神牌。今天晚上我要毒死04号洛基·劳菲森。我就是女巫，我手里有一毒所以我不想再谈什么逻辑问题。过。"X战警的小队长捏紧了手指抬起下巴，显然因为罗根的死而感到不快。 克林特长长的嘘了一声："这可不怎么友好，是不是？15号你作为女巫放弃谈逻辑，你不怕你毒死的是个好人？当然啦说洛基·劳菲森是个好人……我持保留意见。然后我觉得13号说的对，为什么预言家还没倒牌子？狼人在想什么？我就是个阳光小村民，不怕验的好身份，过。" "女巫这个玩法我都怀疑你是不是存心在帮狼了，萨默斯队长，如果不是你这个发言太惹眼我甚至都怀疑你是和狼绑在一起的情侣了。"哈利瞥了一眼低着头玩手指的彼得，"14号的发言对我来说毫无帮助，我要好好考虑一下你的身份了——口口声声提到我，你是作为狼企图把我拉成你的狼同伴？对不起彼得，我拒绝。警长好好谈谈吧，不然我会和长老一起撕掉你的警徽，过。" "18号没什么可说的，没有什么其他的信息，斯科特我们等他自证身份看明天晚上是不是有两个人死就好了，反正今天还有一次04号发言机会斯科特可以再斟酌一下……当然如果斯科特不是真的女巫，那么女巫可以解决了这个假女巫。我支持查尔斯，"万磁王说着望向了X教授，嘴唇不易察觉的弯了一下，"过。" "09号斯塔克先生属于好人阵营。这一轮我觉得我们可以投票给15号萨默斯队长。你很不理智——"幻视冷静的接过发言权，准备继续往下说，但是斯科特·萨默斯冷声打断了他： "且慢。我要发动技能。" X战警的队长把一直在指间翻飞的卡片轻轻放在桌子上，蓝色的背景上一把宝剑的剑梢正对着幻视的位置。 "15号骑士斯科特·萨默斯要求查看01号幻视的身份牌，若01号是狼则01出局，直接进入天黑；若01号是好人，则骑士以死谢罪。"他语气平淡地如是复述了一遍规则，红色镜片将明亮的光线原封不动地反射回去，"就现在。" 幻视对视着斯科特，由于隔了一层红石英他发现自己很难判断出斯科特会不会换个人查。斯科特冷静的逼视着那对奇异的蓝绿色眼睛，丝毫没有偏移剑尖的准备。 最后还是人造人先叹了口气，他径直穿过椅子，向斯科特鞠了一躬，"我还是很好奇为什么是我。" "你有极为强大的心灵宝石，可惜你并没有真的读懂人心。幻视，在奥创对你出乎意料的愤怒和奥丁森先生耐人寻味的自爆时间、以及狼人甚至不去杀你这个预言家，我都怀疑你的身份；但是直到我看到了奥创出局时你愧疚的眼神——我几乎差点错过这个反应——我才真的确定了你是狼；你所有的那一抹人性出卖了你。" 人造人嘴角露出一点苦笑。他翻开自己倒扣在桌子上的身份牌，露出一只黑色的狼盘踞在红色牌面的中央，四只爪子狰狞地连环扣在一起。 "01号玩家出局，请移交警徽。" 幻视思索片刻，嘴角的微笑变得含义不明： "警徽给12号罗曼诺夫女士。" "12号娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫成为警长，游戏继续，天黑请闭眼。" "预言家请睁眼。" "预言家请验人。这个是好人，这个是坏人，你验到的是这个。" "预言家请闭眼。" "狼人请睁眼。" "狼人请杀人。" "狼人请闭眼。" "女巫请睁眼。" "昨天晚上他死了，你要救吗？" 托尼甚至没有摘下面具。 "你有一瓶毒药，你要用吗？" "女巫请闭眼。" "吹笛者请睁眼。" "吹笛者请吹笛。" "吹笛者请闭眼。" "被迷惑的人请睁眼。" 没有新的人睁眼了。 "天亮了，昨天晚上15号玩家斯科特·萨默斯先生死亡，没有遗言。请警长选择发言顺序。" 娜塔莎勾起一个不对称的笑容，眼角仿佛都带着凌厉的弧度： "死者右侧。" "请14号玩家彼得·帕克开始发言。" 彼得摊开了手："怎么又是我，我什么都不知道啊。幻视是只狼，我们跟错了预言家，现在看来奥创才是真正的预言家，现在我们只能靠自己的推测了。04号一定是个好人，我觉得我不太确定罗曼诺夫小姐你的身份了。幻视为什么把警徽给了你？我是说，他没理由帮助好人玩不是吗？过。" "你们还期待13号一个被女巫承认的长老说些什么？斯科特是骑士带走一个狼警长，算上预言家我们已经失去两个神了，现在我的身份也是很显而易见的。屠边局，神都自己亮出身份一点好处都没有，罗曼诺夫小姐，是什么让你说你自己是个猎人？幻视是狼，他给狼同伴发好人身份相当危险所以我认为09号斯塔克先生是个好人，那么你是谁？过。" "12号警长发言，我请你们都听好了。我知道你们因为幻视发给我的金水而认为我反而是狼，但是我能自证身份我不是。何况，现在也为时不晚。索尔自爆为抬高幻视身份不假，但最有可能是因为索尔是狼兄。奥创现在看来应该是真预言家，但是他的金水现在还是不是金水就不好说了，所以我认为洛基极有可能是已经觉醒的狼弟。我的逻辑感也许不如你们强，但是女性的直觉通常可靠。还有更明显的那些生理反应，是不是，旺达？" 猩红女巫的瞳孔似乎隐约闪烁着红光，但是娜塔莎没理她："我没有什么别的设想，但是看看你们连着两夜杀死的人——金刚狼、镭射眼连在一起，凤凰却安然无恙。他们俩一个是已经没有能力的神，一个身份不清，先杀死他们还不如找到女巫和猎人不是吗？退一万步，杀死13号长老显然是比杀死11号更好的选择。你们杀死的这两个人，他们俩最大的共同点，对你来说，就是都和琴·格雷有过一段罗曼史。还要我说下去吗？感情用事是失败者的生理缺陷，在你们杀死11号的时候，你的队友就把你当做了弃子。" 旺达咬紧了牙关："爆。"她攥紧了拳头，一字一顿，"06号指刀12号娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫。" "06号玩家旺达·马克西莫夫自爆，游戏继续，天黑请闭眼。" "预言家请睁眼。" "预言家请验人。这个是好人，这个是坏人，你验到的是这个。" "预言家请闭眼。" "狼人请睁眼。" "狼人请杀人。" "狼人请闭眼。" "女巫请睁眼。" "昨天晚上他死了，你要救吗？" "你有一瓶毒药，你要用吗？" "女巫请闭眼。" "吹笛者请睁眼。" "吹笛者请吹笛。" "吹笛者请闭眼。" "被迷惑的人请睁眼。" "昨晚死去的是12号娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫，没有遗言，请问是否发动技能？" 娜塔莎弯起丰满的珊瑚色嘴唇，故意停顿两秒伸手缓慢而夸张地翻开自己扣在桌面上的身份牌，浅黄色的背景下猎枪和暗红色靶子的图案映入眼帘。 "12号猎人发动技能，带走……"她环顾一圈在座的各位幸存者，手指在嘴唇上轻点一下，"10号巴基·巴恩斯。" 冬日战士显得异常平静。他从座位上站起来，金属臂自然的垂在身体的一侧。 "12号娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫发动技能带走10号巴基·巴恩斯，没有遗言。12号请移交警徽。" 娜塔莎朝自己的男友莞尔一笑："警徽飞给16号克林特。" "16号玩家克林特·巴顿特工成为警长，游戏继续，请警长选择发言顺序。" 克林特看上去有点发懵地接过警徽牌："警长右侧。" "我的天啊你们是都和我有仇吗？我就是个小村民也不会什么逻辑分析，为什么我要先发言？我真的什么都不知道啊。既然猎人认为克林特是好人，那我也没什么办法。我真的只是个村民，我……过。" 彼得看上去好像要崩溃了，查尔斯伸手拍了拍他的肩膀。 "既然猎人认同这位警长，那么我姑且把16号玩家视为好人阵营了。我不知道我这个明面上的神还能活多久，如果女巫还在场上的话带个队吧——不过毒药一直没用，我怀疑女巫其实已经死了，我是说，罗根确实有可能是个女巫。好人阵营的劣势很大，我这一轮会在帕克先生和劳菲森先生中选一个投票。过。" "终于轮到我说话了——好吧，我并不是什么预言家，虽然我觉得上帝很有嫌疑。我是村民身份，我、小队长、睡衣宝宝、幻视、Jar和金刚狼被迷惑了——"托尼稍稍停顿一下，露出一个意味深长的微笑，"除了两位X战警，很耐人寻味的一点是被迷惑的其他人都在内战中站在我这边。这绝不是什么巧合，那就让我站在场外来猜测一下——巴基是吹笛者，猎人娜塔莎带走了他。我们又失去了两个神。女巫如果还活着，要用毒药了——我认为小鹿斑比可以被毒死。这一轮我会考虑一下警长的身份，过。" 正直的美国队长掐着自己的手指似乎在犹豫什么："我是丘比特，我连中了泽维尔教授和万磁王——" "爆。"洛基清脆响亮的男声突然打断了史蒂夫的话，绿眼睛邪神笑得张扬，"不指刀，你们自己心里有数。" "04号玩家洛基·劳菲森自爆，游戏继续，天黑请闭眼。" "预言家请睁眼。" "预言家请验人。这个是好人，这个是坏人，你验到的是这个。" "预言家请闭眼。" "狼人请睁眼。" "狼人请杀人。" "狼人请闭眼。" "女巫请睁眼。" "昨天晚上他死了，你要救吗？" 托尼再次拿掉了面具。洛基自爆的时间明显是暗示狼人去杀死情侣或是丘比特。队长这个丘比特八成是假的，那么他们应该会先去杀情侣来验证队长的身份……杀死兰谢尔不如杀死X教授这样一个神，显而易见，就算他们不是情侣狼也成功杀死一个神。托尼的呼吸加快了。 成败在此一举。 "你有一瓶毒药，你要用吗？" 他伸出向下的大拇指，然后朝下比出了八的手势。他把整套动作重复了两遍，听到罗斯平稳的声线。 "女巫请闭眼。" "吹笛者请睁眼。" "吹笛者请吹笛。" "吹笛者请闭眼。" "被迷惑的人请睁眼。" "昨晚死去的是13号玩家查尔斯·泽维尔教授和18号埃里克·兰谢尔先生，没有遗言。请警长选择发言顺序。" 万磁王推着X教授的轮椅离开的时候琴·格雷的脸色仿佛已经了然了最终的结果。克林特仍然选择了让彼得先发言。 "我真的无话可说，那么看来现在情侣死了，长老也死了，丘比特也很快要被杀了——你们还指望我说什么？过。" 托尼叹了口气："轻松点孩子，不过是个游戏。如果这一轮我们推不出去狼的话那么我们就输定了。情侣已经死了，不管是不是人狼恋丘比特都要被杀死了。我支持驱逐彼得，抱歉孩子，你的发言有用信息太少了。场上还有一到两只狼，过。" "过。"史蒂夫什么都没说就选择了跳过。 "07号贾维斯发言。我是村民身份，我同意sir的意见。顺便说一句，我现在比较怀疑17号奥斯本先生的身份，他之前的发言仿佛都是在说自己是丘比特。如果明天游戏没有结束，那么我们驱逐奥斯本先生就可以了。过。" 凤凰宿主心不在焉地玩着自己的发梢："我觉得这一局已经很明了了，女巫应该是死了，今天晚上狼只要杀死08号丘比特好人就输了。过。" "彼得你不用再那么可怜地看着我了，你划水太严重了我只能把你视作狼。不好意思，我说自己是丘比特只是想挡一下刀罢了。我是村民，我支持投票给彼得。过。" "警长认为自己没什么可以挑出来说的了，归票14号，你们投票吧。" "除了03号投票给17号，其他人均投票给14号。14号玩家出局，请留遗言。" 蜘蛛侠抬起头，嘴角笑容无比苦涩： "真的一定要这样吗，哈利？" "遗言结束，天黑请闭眼。" "预言家请睁眼。" "预言家请验人。这个是好人，这个是坏人，你验到的是这个。" "预言家请闭眼。" "狼人请睁眼。" "狼人请杀人。" "狼人请闭眼。" "女巫请睁眼。" "昨天晚上他死了，你要救吗？" "你有一瓶毒药，你要用吗？" "女巫请闭眼。" "吹笛者请睁眼。" "吹笛者请吹笛。" "吹笛者请闭眼。" "被迷惑的人请睁眼。" "昨晚死去的是08号史蒂夫·罗杰斯，没有遗言。游戏继续，请警长选择发言顺序。" "左侧。" "07号贾维斯发言。这一轮我们驱逐奥斯本先生就可以了，他和罗杰斯队长的身份恰好是对立的。女巫应该是还活着，手里有一瓶毒药吧？那么我们驱逐奥斯本先生，夜晚时女巫毒死另一只狼，好人阵营胜利。过。" 贾维斯微微看了一眼凤凰宿主，嘴角露出莫名的微笑。琴·格雷扬起头： "我认可07号斯塔克先生的话。过。" "17号认为真正的情侣还在场上，因为我是丘比特，07号和09号两位斯塔克先生是情侣。女巫的毒药已经用了，万磁王和X教授并不是情侣。过。"哈利·奥斯本的蓝灰色眼睛变得极度阴郁，嘴角的笑意也不见了。他的手攥成拳头狠狠的砸了一下桌面。 "我都没见过你们两个这样出卖自己情侣的丘比特，我真是大开眼界。"鹰眼虚虚地鼓了鼓掌，"奥斯本先生，不好意思，你在我眼里是只狼，我会举票给你的。过。" 托尼连头都不抬一下："末置位09号归票17号，我不是情侣，我是一个没有功能的村民。过。" "请警长归票。" 克林特举高了向下比出的七。 "警长归票17号。17号、03号投票给07号，其余玩家投票给17号。17号玩家出局。游戏结束，情侣和丘比特获得胜利。" 托尼从座位上一跃而起，翻过队长的空座位扑进他的人工智能管家的怀里。有人在喃喃地抱怨着什么，但是托尼没理会他们。 "本局游戏中05号奥创为预言家，09号托尼·斯塔克为女巫，10号巴基·巴恩斯为盗贼，12号娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫为猎人，13号查尔斯·泽维尔为长老，16号克林特·巴顿为丘比特。02号索尔·奥丁森为狼兄，04号洛基·劳菲森为狼弟，01号幻视、06号旺达·马克西莫夫、07号贾维斯·斯塔克和17号哈利·奥斯本。其余玩家为村民身份。第一晚，盗贼巴基·巴恩斯埋掉村民牌选择吹笛者身份，丘比特克林特·巴顿指定贾维斯·斯塔克和托尼·斯塔克成为情侣，形成人狼恋第三方阵营。预言家奥创查看狼弟洛基·劳菲森身份，得知为好人牌。狼人选择杀害长老查尔斯·泽维尔，女巫托尼·斯塔克没有出手解救。吹笛者巴基·巴恩斯迷惑了女巫托尼·斯塔克和骑士斯科特·萨默斯。第一晚平安夜。在第一天警长竞选环节，狼人幻视查杀真预言家奥创并拿到警徽，把真预言家奥创归票驱逐。第二晚狼人贾维斯·斯塔克选择自杀，身为其情侣的女巫托尼·斯塔克出手解救，吹笛者巴基·巴恩斯选择迷惑狼人幻视和村民彼得·帕克。第二天狼兄索尔·奥丁森自爆并指刀狼弟洛基·劳菲森，做好其弟身份。第三晚狼人杀死村民罗根·豪莱特，吹笛者选择迷惑狼人贾维斯·斯塔克和村民罗根·豪莱特。第三天白天狼警长幻视报出女巫托尼·斯塔克的好人身份，但是骑士斯科特·萨默斯选择了处决狼警长。猎人娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫成为警长。当晚骑士被杀，吹笛者没有再迷惑任何人。第四天白天，狼人旺达·马克西莫夫在警长的压力下选择自爆，狼人杀死猎人娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫，吹笛者巴基·巴恩斯被猎人开枪带走，丘比特克林特·巴顿成为警长。第五天白天村民史蒂夫·罗杰斯起跳丘比特挡刀，狼弟洛基·劳菲森选择自爆，狼人杀死长老查尔斯·泽维尔，同时女巫托尼·斯塔克按照村民史蒂夫·罗杰斯的说法毒死埃里克·兰谢尔，做成情侣殉情局面。第六天白天村民彼得·帕克被狼人和情侣联手扛推出局，夜晚狼人杀死假丘比特史蒂夫·罗杰斯。第七天假丘比特哈利·奥斯本的狼人身份不攻自破，被驱逐出局。至此，场上只剩下村民琴·格雷、丘比特克林特·巴顿、人狼情侣贾维斯·斯塔克和托尼·斯塔克，狼人贾维斯·斯塔克只需在夜里杀死最后一个村民即可获胜。游戏结束，丘比特克林特·巴顿和人狼情侣的第三方阵营成功屠城。"

后来： 国务卿和神盾局因为瞎瘠薄搞事情所以被复仇者联盟和X战警群殴了。

END

01 幻视【警长】被迷惑［被骑士处决］ 02 索尔·奥丁森（狼兄）［自爆］ 03 琴·格雷（村民） 04 洛基·劳菲森（狼弟）［自爆］ 05 奥创（预言家）［被驱逐］ 06 旺达·马克西莫夫（狼）［自爆］ 07 贾维斯（狼）｛情侣｝被迷惑 08 史蒂夫·罗杰斯（村民）［被杀］ 09 托尼·斯塔克（女巫）｛情侣｝被迷惑 10 巴基·巴恩斯（吹笛者）［被猎人枪杀］ 11 罗根·豪莱特（村民）被迷惑［被杀］ 12 娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫（猎人）［被杀］ 13 查尔斯·泽维尔（长老）［被杀］ 14 彼得·帕克（村民）被迷惑［被驱逐］ 15 斯科特·萨默斯被迷惑（骑士）［被杀］ 16 克林特·巴顿（丘比特） 17 哈利·奥斯本（狼）［被驱逐］ 18 埃里克·兰谢尔（村民）［被女巫毒死］


End file.
